Naruto Shoukokumin
by shiningheart
Summary: Naruto and the gang are older with children of their own. Watch their children become fine ninja! Check out www.narutoshoukokumin.wetpaint. com!
1. A Son of a Fox is Born!

This is my first story so please don't say mean things. Give me ideas,too. I need some Akatsuki members (since they keep dying...). Help me out! It'll be fun! So I hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Son of a Fox is Born!**

"N-Naruto...", Hinata said while laying done on Naruto's bed.

'Did she just stutter?', Naruto thought. 'She hasn't done that in a while.' Naruto turned to Hinata. "You just stuttered. You haven't done that in a couple of years. Some thing's wrong. What is it?" Naruto sounded serious.

Hinata looked at him with a worried face. "You going to freak if I tell you..."

"No, I'm not. Tell me."

Hinata didn't say anything.

"Hinata!"

"Okay. Okay." Hinata sat up. "I'm..."

"You're..."

"I'm... pregnant..."

Naruto started to laugh. "That's a good one! I though you said..."

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at her. "You're serious." Naruto sat up frightened. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! YOUR FATHER IS GONNA KILL ME! WE'RE ONLY 18! NEJI'S GONNA KILL ME, TOO!"

"Neji knows already..."

"WHAT?! YOU TOLD HIM?!"

"He guessed...and told my father! He knows now, too!"

"HOW'D HE GUESS?! OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"You know Neji. He'll find out anything."

Naruto calmed down a little. He caught his breath. "How long have you known?"

"2 weeks. I was afraid to tell you."

Naruto sat there worried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

13 Years Later

"HICHO!!!"

"WHAT?"

"GET DOWN FROM THERE! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

"NO WAY, KONOHAMARU!" Hicho was sitting on top of his father's carving on the side of the mountain, swinging his feet back and forth.

"IF YOUR FATHER FINDS OUT HE IS GONNA..."

"YEAH, YEAH! I KNOW!", Hicho said interrupting him. He then stood up to get down but...slipped...

"HICHO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Stop screaming."

Hicho opened his eyes slowly. "...I'm not falling...?", Hicho asked when he looked up at his savior. "Uh... H-Hi...Father..."

'I told him...', Konohamaru thought with a sweat drop. 'He acts just like Naruto and I when we were young.' He put his hands in his pockets while Naruto made his way down the mountain with his son over his left shoulder.

"I'll take him now, Konohamaru. I think you need a rest."

'No kidding! That kid is a hand full!' Konohamaru smiled widely. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked at Hicho. "Oh, Hicho."

Hicho turned his head enough to see Konohamaru. "Yeah?"

Konohamaru looked at him evilly. "Your father gave me the job of looking after you when neither he nor Hinata can. I don't have to train you if I don't want to. Keep this up and you'll have to find someone else to train you."

Hicho's eyes widened. "DON'T DO THAT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BYES ME RAMEN AFTER OUR TRAINING!"

Naruto looked at his son. "You do good at the academy, but just can't use your head when you're not there or training can you. When you graduate make sure you use it on missions, okay."

"Yes, Father..."

"Well, see ya!" Konohamaru turned around and left in a puff of smoke.

"Now. What to do with you...", Naruto said while walking back to his office.

'Oh, man...' Hicho was depressed.


	2. Heck Yeah! Ninja Rank: Genin!

HECK YEAH! NINJA RANK: GENIN!

"Shina. Where -hic- is my other -hic- can of soda?!" -hic-

"I -hic- don't know. I thought -hic- you had it, Niji." -hic-

"Really? -hic-

-Another day in the academy school yard and another hiccup fest for the two girls here. -

"The graduation exam is today and you two all ready brought out the drinks, sodas actually. You know, Niji, your dad can see many things. I think he will notice all those sodas missing from the fridge. Also, good thing your hiccups stopped. You won't interrupt the class again.", Hicho said while walking up to them.

"Huh...? Oh, crap! You're right! I'm gonna be in big trouble! My mom is not gonna give me that special kunai I wanted! C'mon Shina! We got to get these back!", she said while gathering a couple in her arms.

-DING- -DING-

Students rushed to the building leaving Niji standing there with the cans of soda not returned, Shina looking for her glasses she dropped in their hiccup fest, and Hicho with his hands in his pockets looking at the hyperactive duo clean their mess.

"Well, see ya!", Hicho said while turning around toward the academy waving his hand.

"Everyone left... HEY! WAIT! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!", Niji said while grabbing Hicho's collar.

"Um, We should hurry..." Shina looked down at the cans.

* * *

-A while later for the trio...-

"Cleaning the classrooms on the 3rd hall...?", Shina said with sadness. "I'm was gonna go with my dad tonight for bug hunting..."

"That's what happens. It's our punishment for being late to class. I've been in this situation many times. It's easy.", Hicho said while sitting in his seat with his legs on his desk.

"...We gotta deal with it.", Niji said while rolling a soda can around on her desk.

-She couldn't return them.-

"Hey, Niji. Give me a soda.", Hicho said while holding out his hand.

"Here.", she said tossing him the soda.

"Oh my...!" Shina covered her mouth.

Hicho stopped from opening the can because of Shina, but soon continued to do so. "Okay. Time to open the can."

_'What an idiot!'_, Niji thought.

-Pop-

"AAAAAH-" Hicho yelled out in surprise.

The whole class turned to Hicho, who was covered all in the soda, and started laughing.

"Hicho, you're... so sticky...", Shina said while trying to wipe some of the soda away from his eyes so he can see.

"What's going on up there?!", the teacher said waiting for an answer.

"I'm all covered with soda because Niji, here, is being a-!"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO OPENED IT!", Niji yelled.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE IT TO ME!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED FOR IT!"

"ENOUGH! IT'S GRADUATION DAY!" The teacher took a breath. All the students in the class didn't say a word. "Hicho. Go clean up. When you're done sit on the opposite side of the room and switch with Hoeru. Niji you stay there."

Hicho got up and left to clean himself off as Hoeru moved to his new seat next to Shina and Niji.

"Lets start announcing the teams now." The teacher flipped to a page in his notebook. "Okay! Team 1-"

Soon Hicho comes back to hear his name.

"Team 4: Hicho Uzumaki, Hoeru Inuzuka, and Shina Aburame."

"YAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SO GLAD!", Shina screamed while hugging Hoeru.

"AHHH!" Hoeru toppled over in his chair.

"Sorry..."

_**-Hicho's POV Toward His Fellow Classmates-**_

**Hoeru Inuzuka. A cool guy, I guess. He always has his dog Iimaru with him, usually in one of the pockets of his hoody and he isn't the best when talking to Shina. Don't know why. I guess he's shy.**

**Shina Aburame. She's kinda weird, always crushing on Hoeru and loosing her glasses all the time. She's good at summoning insects, though. **

"Team 5-" (Don't feel like saying names...)

"Team 6: Hanami Uchiha, Kaeru Atari, and Raisu Aasu."

"Hmp..."

"Yeah!"

_'I have such a weird name...'_

_**-Hicho's POV Toward His Fellow Classmates-**_

**Hanami Uchiha. WHAT A BI-! Wait. Don't call my fellow classmates bad things or it's gonna come back and bite me in the butt... again. I HATE HER! WHEN YOU ASK HER A QUESTION SHE ALWAYS ANSWERS WITH A 'HMP'! IS THAT A 'YES' OR 'NO'?! SHE THINKS SHE'S BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE! GOD!**

**Kaeru Atari. He's like another me just with black hair and green eyes! He's taller than me, too, by a couple inches... Man I'm short, huh.**

**Raisu Aasu. He's to serious, I think. I don't think he ever has fun. I guess because he sees so bad that he's almost blind or something. He won't even try to get glasses. He's gonna have a hard time with his medical jutsu. A blind medic. Heheh. He's gonna kill someone. And with a name that means 'rice'. What a messed up life! XD**

"Team 7-" (Man. I'm lazy, huh.)

"Team 8-" (Skip them.)

"Team 9: Atsui Uchiha, Niji Hyuga, and Koushi Tankyuusha ."

"Wha..? Oh Right... That's me... Yeah!"

"We're on the same team, Atsui! This is gonna be fun!"

"I'm on a team with two hyperactive crackheads..."

"We are NOT crackheads! We don't use crack!"

"Whatever..." Koushi got out a deck of his playing cards. "Hey. Wanna see somethin'?"

"What?..."

"This!" Koushi made his cards explode in Niji's face.

"Aaaah!" There were cards all over the floor and Koushi's desk area.

"KOUSHI!" Niji climbed over the desk, but Atsui grabbed her before she could tackle him.

"Let go of me! Let me hurt him! Let go!"

"NIJI!" The teacher yelled her name.

She pause as she heard her name. "Yes, sir..."

_**-Hicho's POV Toward His Fellow Classmates-**_

**Atsui Uchiha. He's the twin brother of Hanami. Don't know how he puts up with her. He, as Koushi said, is hyperactive, but is a good jutsu user. He holds the Uchiha symbol with pride and gives his all in a fight and doesn't hold back against any enemy.**

**Niji Hyuga. She looks like a panda with her hair up in two buns. She said that's how her mother had her hair. She always has some kind of weapon with her. I've almost got killed! Her and Shina are bestfriends.**

**Koushi Tankyuusha. He's a pretty smart kid. He likes to gamble and you never see him without his card deck. He bets in fights and wins, gaining whatever the bet was. I think he has a problem.**

-Later-

"I wonder who our sensei is gonna be?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Who knows..."

"This is taking forever!"

"Be quiet!"

"YOU BE QUIET!"

"No. I'm serious. Someone's coming."

They silenced as the door opened.


	3. OUR TEST! BRING IT ON!

-Well, peoples! Here's another chapter! I have a website for my story. It's called** www.narutoshoukokumin.wetpaint(dot)com. **I'm still fixing it up, but you can go there to see character profiles and stuff if you want to know more about the characters.-

**OUR TEST? BRING IT ON!**

The door opened as two young girls walked in. One of them smiled widely and had many scrolls in her hands; the other... not so happy as the first.

A bark from Hoeru's dog was all that was heard as the class starred at them.

_'No way!'_, Hicho thought as he slammed his head on the desk.

Both were around the same height and were way too familiar to Hicho.

"HI, MY PEEPS!", one of them yelled. "My name's Lea!" She was the daughter of The Green Beast, Lee. She had black hair that was in pigtails and was a cute girl to say the least in her lime green dress that went to her knees. She didn't have bushy eyebrows like Lee did. Her eyes and teeth always sparkled and she smiled widely when she greeted someone.

"Hey, Blondie!", one of the students yelled out. "What's with the frown?!"

"My NAME is Secha!", the other girl said. She was Hicho's younger sister by a year. Her blond hair stopped an inch above her shoulders. She had lavender eyes like he did, but he had the dark hair instead of blond. She had a light purple hoody with a dark blue hood and a zipper. She wasn't a morning person and could kill in her sleep if she wanted to. She was a happy girl, though, when she was fully awake.

"What are you two doing here?", asked Niji wondering why her little cousin had came to the classroom.

"We've came to give ya something! It's a last minute thing!", Lea said happily.

Secha looked up and took out a scroll from her pocket and held it up for everyone to see. "Your sensei will not be coming!"

Whispers started spreading across the class.

"Instead,...", Secha said yawning. She then let the scroll unroll. "...you have a mission!"

"But shouldn't we meet our sensei first!"

"THAT'S WHY I'M HERE, SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

_'Great going, Kaeru... Go ahead... Make her angry in the morning...'_, Hicho thought.

"Like I was saying. This mission is your test that is being given by your sensei. This is Team 4's scroll. We have one for each team. One person from each team come get your team's scroll and read it. That will tell you what to do. Fail and you stay back in the academy. Got it! Good!"

Lea started placing scrolls on the desk in front of her and a person from each team grabbed a scroll. The teams started to read them as Secha left with a yawn and Lea following.

**Team 4-**

_**Dear Graduates,**_

_**Nice to know that you've gotten this. Read this ****CAREFULLY!**** What you have to do will not be easy, so don't be arrogant.**_

_**Go to the Konoha Memorial and find the sad girl in the trees. There you will find out what you are to do next.**_

_**Sincerely, Ideyu Shirahama**_

"Sad girl in the trees...?", Hicho said questionably.

'bark'

**Team 6-**

** _Dear Graduates,_**

_**Yo! Nice to write to ya! Here's what ya have to do. Go to the Konoha Hospital. Don't worry. They know you're comin'. Go to room 230, second floor. GOOD LUCK!**_

_**Sincerely, Takeo Ueno**_

"Huh...?!", Kaeru said with a confused face. "What are we suppose to do?!"

"I guess we see when we get there..."

**Team 9-**

_**Dear Graduates,**_

_**Congrats on getting your forehead protectors, but if you fail this you'll loose them, so don't screw up. Got it?!**_

_**Go to the main gate of Konoha. Someone will be there waiting for you to show. Get there quickly.**_

**_Sincerely, Hideaki Yoshino_**

"At the gate, huh.", Koushi said while shuffling his cards.

"Come on. Lets hurry."

**--Soon all the students left the class, Team 4 being the last to leave.--**

"I love going to the memorial. It's so quiet and calm there.", Shina said walking beside her new teammates.

"I like it, too!", Hicho said with excitement. "My dad said there were many times that his name was almost put on it. He also said his sensei always came here."

"That's sad...", Hoeru said while placing his dog, Iimaru on the ground.

"Yeah, Hicho. Should you really like it because of that?", Shina said confused.

Hicho stopped walking. "It's not because of that! I'm not cruel!"

They got there and walked up to the memorial.

"Isn't there suppose to be a girl here?", Hicho said looking around.

"She's in the trees, remember.", Hoeru said while pointing to a specific spot in the branches of a tree. "There. She's in that one."

-sniff- -sniff- "Why...?" -sniff-

"You okay."

"Ah!" The girl looked at Hicho in surprise.

"Don't scare her, Hicho!", Shina yelled out.

"It's a little too late to say that.", Hoeru said while jumping up where Hicho was with Iimaru following.

"Who... -sniff- ...are you?"

"Well, we were told to come see you.", Hicho said.

"Yeah. And you should know why.", Shina said while jumping up on the branch.

"Well... um..."

--

**-Team 6-**

"You guys are to slow! Hurry up!", Kaeru yelled as he ran in the direction of the hospital.

"Shut up."

"No! I can yell all I want, Hanami-chan!", he yelled. He began to laugh and soon tripped, falling on his face. "Owww..."

Hanami and Raisu walked up to him.

"You should have shut up..."

"Ah... But Hanami-chan. You know I talk a lot. Hahahahah!"

"And you're not gonna shut up, are you?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"I don't like you... And stop calling me 'Hanami-chan'.", Hanami said back.

"I like you!", Kaeru said while smiling.

Hanami turned around and started to walk ahead.

"C'mon, Kaeru." Raisu said while putting out his hand. Kaeru grabbed it and got up with a disappointed face. "Uh... Don't worry! She'll like you sooner or later, Kaeru! Don't be so sad about it! She's just a different kind of girl than you're used to!" Raisu tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah... I guess you're right!", Kaeru said with a smile. "She'll be mine!"

"Okay... Now which way are we going?", Raisu asked looking around.

"This way!" Kaeru ran ahead to catch up with Hanami.

"Huh! Where'd you go?!", Raisu asked while looking around to see if he could sense any of his teammates' chakra since he couldn't see well. He then saw two blurry figures and ran towards them. "Hey! Wait!"

"Oh, right. You're blind, aren't you.", Hanami said while looking at him.

"I'm not blind! I just can't see very well!"

"Okay... You're almost blind.", Hanami said while turning her head to watch where she was going.

"Maybe..."

"Don't be so sad about it!", Kaeru said. "Right?! That's what you said!"

"Sure..."

They soon walked into the hospital and up to the desk.

"Oh! You three are the ones that came to see Haruka, right?", the nurse asked.

"Uh... I think...", Kaeru said. "We didn't get this person's name."

"It's room 230." Hanami said.

"Hmmm... Yeah, that's her!", the nurse said smiling. "Right this way."

The three followed the nurse to room 230.

"Here we are." The nurse opened the door. "Have a nice visit."

The nurse closed the door after they walked in and left back downstairs.

"Hello."

"Uh, Hi!", Raisu said while walking up to the bed. "I'm Raisu."

"And I'm Kaeru and this is my girlfriend, Hanami!"

"I'm not your girlfriend..."

Haruka starred at them with a confused face. "What...? Oh! Maybe I should tell you what you have to do..."

The three looked at her.

--

**-Team 9-**

"Koushi.", Niji asked. "Do you always walk this slow?"

"Not really..."

"Then why now?", she said turning around to look at him.

"I don't know..."

"He's just tired and lazy!", Atsui said with a smile.

"I am not!"

"Sure..."

"I'm not lying!"

"Don't fight, you guys!", Niji said.

"Oh, sure! You're the one to talk!", Koushi yelled at her. "You tried to kill me earlier!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!", Koushi said while turning to Atsui. "Didn't she, Atsui!"

Niji looked at Atsui and waited for his answer. "Well?"

Atsui looked down at the ground. "Uh, well. You did almost tackle him..." He then looked up at the passing clouds. "And ...um... I did have to keep you from doing so..."

"But that doesn't mean that I tried to kill him!"

"You could kill anyone with that personality...", Koushi said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"HUH?! WHAT WAS THAT, KOUSHI?!"

"Hmm...?" Koushi stopped making Niji and Atsui stop as well. They were at the gate.

"Oh, my... Fighting children. So young, you are."

The three looked at the person. He was an old man, a foot taller then them and smiling.

"Uh... Hi.", Niji said to the old man. "Were you the one waiting for us?"

"Hmmmmm..." The old man rubbed his chin and smiled. "Well, I guess I am!"

"What do we have to do old man?!", Atsui said happily.

"Let's see... You have to-"

--

**-Team 4-**

-sniff- "You have to-"

--

**-Team 6-**

"Hmm... You have to-"

--

**-All-**

"Find and catch me!"


	4. Catch Me!

**Catch Me!**

**-Team 4-**

The young girl stood up and jumped down from the tree. She turned around and gave a small smile. "W-Well?"

Hicho looked down at the girl. "We have to catch you? That's all?" He stood up with a smile. "This will be easy!" He fixed his forehead protector and jumped down from the tree.

"Yay! This will be fun!", the girl said as she wiped away some tears on her face.

Hoeru and Shina stood in the tree.

"Is this alright? She was just crying. She's younger than us.", Shina said worried.

"Well, It's our test! We have to if we want to pass!", Hoeru said as he jumped down from where he was standing with Iimaru.

"Huh?! You agree with this?!"

"I guess so...", Hoeru said while turning around to face Shina. "Come on..."

'bark'

"Fine..." Shina jumped down next to Hoeru.

"Ready...?", the girl said nervously.

"YEAH!", Hicho said with excitement.

"Okay... You may start..."

Hicho ran at the girl full speed. "I got ya!"

"HICHO!", Shina yelled out, afraid that the girl would get hurt. She soon covered her mouth.

Before Hicho could catch her she disappeared. "Where'd she go?!", Hicho yelled out.

"I don't know!" Hoeru started to looked around.

'bark' 'bark'

"Oh... Where is she...?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**-Team 6-**

Haruka slid her feet out from under the sheets and sat up to get out of bed. She stood up and smiled. "Ready?"

"Aren't you sick or something?", Hanami asked with a confused face.

Haruka watched Hanami's lips move. "Well... I'm supposed to be let out today, so it's alright."

"Uh, Okay...", Kaeru said.

"I guess we're ready.", Raisu said looking at her.

"OKAY!", Haruka said as she disappeared in front of them.

Their eyes widened as Haruka disappeared. Raisu turned his head towards the window. It was wide open!

"Hey, the window!", He yelled out. "How'd she-"

"She's a shinobi...", Kaeru said while picking up a forehead protector off the bedside table. "This is gonna be hard."

"My type of 'hard'!", Hanami said as she placed a foot on the window seal.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**-Team 9-**

"Wait... We have to catch you...?", Atsui asked with his arms crossed.

"Yup!" The old man smiled at them.

"OKAY, OLD MAN! YOU'RE ON!", Niji yelled out. She looked at the sky. "WE'LL CATCH YOU AND PASS!" She looked at her teammates who were looking around. "Huh..."

"He disappeared, Niji!", Koushi said looking at her.

"When...?!"

"When you were talking...!"

"C'mon! Let's go this way!", Atsui yelled out before he jumped into a tree outside the gate.

"Sure!" Koushi jumped up in the tree. Niji followed.

They jumped through the trees while they looked around.

"Where could he have gone?!", Atsui said as he jumped over a branch.

"Damn! I don't know!", Koushi said.

They went through the trees a little further before they crossed paths with the old man.

"Atsui! Koushi! Watch out!", Niji yelled. She watched as the old man passed them quickly.

"Shit!", Koushi said as he and Atsui stopped dead in their tracks.

"We almost ran into each other!", Atsui said as he caught his breath.

"My, my! There you are!", The old man said as he turned his head, jumping away. "Almost!"

"Are you okay?", Niji asked catching up to the two.

"Uh... Yeah.", Atsui said rubbing his forehead.

"Let's follow!" Koushi chased after the old man.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**-Team 4-**

Shina looked around carefully and dicided to go a certain way.

"Hey! Wait!", Hicho yelled as he followed.

"Don't just run off in a random direction!", Hoeru yelled as he and Iimaru caught up with them.

"I'm not!", Shina said looking behind her.

"How do you know?!", Hicho said.

Shina stopped in a crowd of people. "I know because..." She pointed into the crowd. "...she's right there!"

The girl ran through the crowd. "They found me..." She turned a corner.

"Hey!", Hicho yelled out running after her. Hoeru and Shina ran behind him.

"We're getting nowhere just running after her!" Insects started to fly out of her sleeves, following the girl.

"Okay! That will help!", Hoeru said.

"We'll catch her now!", Hicho said happily.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**-Team 6-**

Hanami jumped out the window and went left. "Hurry up you two!'

"Slow down!", Raisu yelled out as he leaped out the window following her.

Kaeru slipped the head protector into his jacket pocket. "I'm coming!"

They went toward the academy.

"She went this way...?", Raisu asked.

"I don't know...", Hanami answered.

"WHAT?!", Kaeru yelled out turning his head toward her.

"Kidding..." Hanami looked at him. "I was kidding. Sharingan, Kaeru. I caught her movement."

He looked at her red eyes as her short pink hair blew across her face. He smiled widely and started to laugh as he took another jump.

"Why are you laughing...?", Hanami asked with a quiet voice, confused.

"Heh... It's just that you look really cute with your sharingan."

Hanami started to blush, but turned her head before he could see.

"Awwwww... Someone's blushing!", Raisu yelled out smiling like Kaeru. He was in a position where he could see her blush.

Hanami's eyes widened as her face became redder. She started to jump ahead of them. "Shut up!"

Kaeru and Raisu looked at each other and started to laugh as they tried to catch up with her. They soon saw Haruka near the academy catching her breath.

"There!"

Haruka sat there as they headed toward her. They landed behind her, but she didn't move. Kaeru went to tackle her, but she disappeared , making him fall face first on the ground.

"I didn't see you! You almost got me, but...", Haruka yelled from a tree branch. "...when you jumped to get me I saw your shadow!" She turned around and jumped away.

"This is taking too long!", Kaeru yelled as he made a hand seal. "Time to have a little fun! Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique!" (Kaeru specializes in Genjutsu techniques.)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**-Team 9-**

"Niji! You're weapons!", Koushi yelled out as he looked at her.

"Right!" Niji pulled out a scroll from her pouch and bit her thumb. She swung the scroll open as she slid her thumb across it leaving a small trail of blood. Many weapons were summoned one by one and thrown at the man.

"Weapons?", the old man said not sounding worried. He quickly moved out of harms way without turning around. "Miss!"

"...The hell?", Atsui said confused. "He dodged all of them without even looking."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**-Team 4-**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGS!!"

Shina, Hoeru, and Hicho heard a loud scream and headed in the direction. They saw the young girl in a cloud of Shina's insects.

"We got her!", Hicho yelled out running toward her.

"No! No! No! I hate insects!", she yelled out as she swung a kunai around in the air.

"Hicho! Wait!"

Hicho didn't notice the girl's random swinging of her weapon since she was surrounded by the insects and when he went to get her he got slashed on the hand.

"OWWWWW!"

The girl ran out of the cloud of insects."I'm sorry!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**-Team 6-**

"That should slow her down!", Kaeru said as they heard her scream.

"WHAT IS THIS!! WHY ARE THERE FROGS EVERYWHERE?!"

Hanami and Raisu looked at Kaeru with surprise.

_'His illusion was frogs?'_, Hanami thought with a disusted face.

"Frogs...?", Raisu asked as they approached Haruka.

"Yup!" ('Kaeru' means 'frog'.)

They went to get her while she was screaming, hoping to catch her, but when they did Haruka turned into a log. It wasn't Haruka after all.

"What?!"

"That wasn't me! That wasn't me!", Haruka said while heading in the opposite direction.

"My genjutsu didn't work..."

**-END OF CHAPTER 4-**

Shina: "What are we gonna do, Hicho...?"

Hicho: "I don't know."

Niji: "Time is running out. We could fail..."

Atsui: "Be more confident, Niji!"

Niji: "I am, Atsui!"

Hanami: "Stut up and catch them!"

Kaeru: "Watch your step! This will end oddly if you don't!!"

"**NEXT TIME! CHAPTER 5! _THE OUTCOME OF OUR TEST!_"**


End file.
